Dioses
by sak li
Summary: Que sucede cuando una mujer es demasiado hermosa, casi como la mas bella de las diosas, el rencor de una diosa, contra una mortal, quien podra mas...


**Dioses y humanos.**

Todos los seres humanos vemos la perfeccion de los dioses, los que reflejan dicha perfeccion a en su sabiduria en sus poderes sobrenaturales en la inteligencia en el fisico y sobre todo en su belleza. Pero todos nos preguntamos como nacieron los seres humanos, pero par eso nos tenemos que retornar al inicio de tdo

Solo hay un dios que se niega a intervenir en nuestras vidas, ya que es el padre de todos los dioses, del que nacieron todos los hombres, su nombre Reed, el dios de la casa del sol, el que sintio soledad y decidio crear a la primera diosa, queria que se pareciera a el y por eso se quito una costilla, para crear a su amada Misaki la diosa del hogar, con la cual tuvo dos hijos, uno de ellos era Hien y su hermano pequeño Saske, por sus caracteres eran tan distintos, que ocasionaba muchas peleas entre ellos para evitar este problema decisio crear dos casas mas.

Ootrogo al mas sereno y condecendiente la casa de la luna para que siempre cuidara al pequeño Saske . Y a este debido a su curiosidad decidio otrorgarle la casa de las estrellas, ya que estas estan tanto en la noche como en el dia aunque no las podamos ver, asi padre y hermano siempre podrian protegerlo.

Y asi se conformaron las tres casas de los dioses, los cuales formaron sus propias familias, Hien al igual que su padre tomo una de sus costillas, y creo a la diosa Iren diosa de la seduccion como el decidio bautizarla con la cual tuvo a cuatro niñas, a las que decidio llamar musas, cada una tuvo un don para las artes, una para la pintura Futtie, el canto Faren, para tocar musica Kaoru y la ultima para la poesia y la retorica Fi-mey. Y por ultimo se dijo que necesitaria a alguien que las cuidaras y las quisiera sin importar lo desastrosas y molestas que pudieran llegar a ser sus hijas y asi nacio el dios del amor, el mas pequeños de sus hijos, pero no por eso menos agraciado, al pequeño Xiao-lang, su preferido, este fue el ultimo de los hijos de la luna, se dice que al principio el cabello de la diosa Iren era rojo igual que el del fuego del ardiente sol, con lo cual sobresali de entre todas sus culladas, pero por cada uno de sus hijos su color fue cambiando hasta llegar a un ordinario negro como lo denomino ella, por este hecho ella se nego a tener otro hijo. Y esta es toda la familia por parte de la casa de la luna

Por el otro lado de la familia del dios Reed, se sabe que Saske, celaba mucho a su hermano Hien por lo que no solo se arranco una, ni dos, ni siquiera tres costilla sino que fueron diez de estas, con las cuales creo su haren de esposas, a las cuales complacia sin excepcion, con cada una de estas se dice que tuvo otros diez hijos, y a la vez estos hicieron lo mismo que su padre, y asi sucesivamente. Y esta es la vida de la casa de las estrellas que nacieron infinitamente hasta que llenaron el firmamento nocturno de pequeñas casa para toda la desendencia de Saske y la verdad es que aun sigue creciendo.

Ahora se preguntaran como encajan los humanos en toda esta historia, y eso es muy facil de responder, los seres humanos se crearon por "Aburrimiento", se que suena un poco ilogico pero asi es, los dioses se aburrieron de su mundo de perfeccion, y se preguntaro como se sentiria equivocarse, llorar, sentirse mal, el odio y todo lo que para ellos era inperfecto, pero como sasiarian su curiosidad, ninguno queria ser visto de menos, por ser menos perfecto que sus familiares. Asi que todos acudieron hacia el dios de dioses, el dios Reed. El cual les dijo:

-Les propongo un juego- dijo mientras sonreia con una enigmatica sonrisa- es muy facil, haremos juguetes

-Que es un juguete- pregunto una de sus tatataranieta- yo nunca eh tenido una

-Es verdad ustedes no tuvieron infancia, cada uno de ustedes nacio ya hecho y derecho con una edad especifica asi que les pedire a mis dos hijos que les explique, asi que Hien, Saske pasen adelante

-Los juguetes pueden ser, como decirlo –el expresarse en publico nunca fue el mejor de los dones de Hien

-Son cosas con las cuales matas el tiempo –dijo Saske sin pensar. Un grito en medio de la muchedumbre se escucho-

-Acaso papa me quieres matar- dijo una joven de ojos rubi y cabellera negra, esta pequeña era la veinticuatroava, hija de saske, que era la que controlaba el tiempo, conocida como Meiling

-No pequeña no me refiria a ti

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir pequeña Mei, es con eso pasamos el rato

-Veo que ninguno de mis hijos sabe expresarse bien asi que yo les hablare de que se trate este juego, yo creare un mundo parecido pero no igual al nuestro donde pondre, tierra, agua, montañas, plantas, animales, entre otros

-Pero eso me parece aburido abuelo –grito su nieto Eriol, conocido por ser el dios de las los retos, las bromas y sobre todo de la astucia- todo eso ya existe aqui, no le veo la gracia

-Si me permite terminar Eriol, te explicare que es lo que tendra este nuevo mundo que no tiene el nuestro ahora, y esto seran juguetes, pero no cualquier juguete, estos se pareceran a nosotros, en nuestro fisico, pero nunca seran tan inteligentes, ni tan sabios, y su belleza no sera eterna, al igual que su vida y asi podremos jugar a crearlos y darles dones segun nuestros deseos, y veremos que pasaria si cambiamos algo en sus vidas y podremos experimentar con ellos que les parece

-BIEN, EXCELENTE, PERFECTO –fue el grito colectivo de todos los dioses o de casi todos

-ES INCORRECTO, INJUSTO- fue la respuesta del unico inconforme- ME NIEGO A PARTICIPAR- sin dar mas explicacion se dio la vuelta y se marcho

-Siempre Hien debes ser el aguafiesta- grito Saske

-Comprendo Hien si no deseas participar no lo hagas –Concedio el dios de dioses- Los demas les pedire que se acerquen y tomen este pequeño trozo de masa, delen forma y luego soplen sobre ellos y depositenlo en esta caja luego pueden ir a ver como se desarrolla la vida de estos...estos como les llamaremos

-Que se llamen semiyo –grito alguien del pleno- no mejor semi di...no diomedios...no

Todos gritaban para ver como se llamarian aquellos seres hasta que una voz fuerte y varonil se escucho entre todas las voces

-Que se llamen humano- dijo el unico hijo del dios Hien, para acxabar con es bullisio que lo tenia cansado, suficiente tenia con sus hermanas para tener que soportar a sus primas, primos, sobrinos, sobrinas y a todos- un nombre que no tenga nada que ver con nosotros sus dioses

-XIAOLAN ERES EL MEJOR- gritaron en coro todas sus parientes femeninas, a las que traia locas

-Gracias Xiaolang por la ayuda –agradecio Reed- antes de empezar este juego deseo decirles lo siguiente, la vida de ellos sera lenta, deberan nacer, crecer y morir, en estas tres etapas sera que interferiremos nosotros, ya que yo escribire sus historias y las guardare, nadie mas que yo podra saber el desenlace de la vida de estos seres, pero ustedes podran inmiscuirse en la vida de ellos, pero no significa que podran manejarlos, esa es la unica regla, y ahora mis hijos vayan y diviertanse

Y asi fue como los dioses empezaron a crear a los seres humano a su imagen y semejanza y de eso ya mas de ochocientos años, desde que los dioses, nos crearon, y agradecerles, hemos construidos templos, donde los benramos y adoramos, para ganarnos su favor y asi que nos ayuden.

Ahora les hablare de los humanos, estos fueron puestos como iguales en este mundo llamado tierra, pero segun pasaba los años, los humanos empezaron a diferenciarse ya que unos eran "mejores que otros", por lo cual se empezaron a dividir, hasta que ahora en dia nos dividimos en dos grandes grupos que son los aristrocatas, estos son sacerdotes de los templos de adoracion a los dioses, familias que otrogan virgenes para los templos, grandes politicos, guerreros, sabios,grandes comerciantes, y el otro gran grupo son los del pueblo, es decir gente como artesanos, panaderos, todos aquellos que le hacen mas facil la vida a los aristocratas.

Y ese es el mundo donde vive una joven llamada Sakura kinomoto,la llamada virgen del deseo y la discordia, nuestra protagonista de la cual sabran en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
